


This Heart is for You

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable Keith, Family Bonding, First Words, Fluff, Gen, Military, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith's first words are said, of course, during a very important and very strict military ceremony much to Shiro's surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I totally get it if you're super busy but when you can and have the inspiration can you write more about the HC where Keith calls Shiro dad for the first time? I feel like crying tears of joy lately. You're so talented."

It wasn’t often that Shiro had to leave home, especially since he had adopted Keith almost four years ago. After Shiro was honorably discharged from the Military, due to injury, he was mainly at a loss of what to do with his life. The military had been his _entire_ life. Right from when he was eighteen and graduating high school. Of course his parents had been proud of their son’s accomplishments and supported him for the six years he was active in the military, however they were secretly a bit relieved when their son was sent home for good.

One missing limb, a prosthetic, a purple heart and a lost confused Shiro later, Shiro had found himself at an orphanage in Korea after considering adopting a child. Shiro always wanted the big family with kids, but he was a wreck that first year after returning from the military and he knew a relationship was out of the question.

He didn’t think that adopting a child was the best idea and after he had calmed down and his PTSD decreased significantly. However, somehow his parents had convinced him to just think about it. Before Shiro knew it, he had visited an orphanage near him, seen pictures of the _cutest_ baby boy, with the biggest blue eyes and within six months he was on a plane to Korea to take Keith home.

Keith’s originally name was Akira Kogane but Shiro had been asked if he wanted to change it before leaving. Of course Keith took Shiro’s last name but Shiro decided to give Keith a fresh start after the difficult journey he’d already lived.

Shiro still couldn’t talk about the life Keith had before his adoption.

Thus Keith Akira Shirogane was brought home.

What a four years it had been too. Keith was still in the process of being adopted entirely by Shiro (he’d never seen so much paperwork, even after being discharged), but hopefully within a few months Keith would legally be all Shiro’s and Shiro couldn’t wait. He actually couldn’t believe how much Keith had changed his life.

For the better.

Shiro still had nightmares. There were still events that Shiro couldn’t attend or became nervous in and he always felt guilty unable to bring Keith. Going to see fireworks at festivals was a nightmare for Shiro. All the loud noises and banging sounded way too similar to the gunfire and explosions that he was used to. Even locked in his house with the TV on full blast couldn’t stop Shiro from feeling as if he were back overseas and in the midst of war. Scared for Keith’s safety, the first couple of years Shiro had left Keith with his parents to see the fireworks while he was a nervous wreck at home. However, it became apparent that Keith _despised_ fireworks.

He screamed and cried the entire time he went to see one as a baby and nothing could calm him until a nervous Shiro came to his parents’ house to hold him. From that day on, Keith and Shiro took small trips way out into the country, as far away from the festivals as possible and relished in the time alone together.

Then, there was Keith’s diagnosis.

On top of despising loud noises, there were other instances that happened with Keith. One was that he _hated_ shoes. He didn’t like the feeling of his feet being cramped in the small space and managed to kick them off every time, even at the young age of nine months. Shiro was admittedly impressed but he compromised and for the first three years, Keith only wore shoes when they went out. Shiro had managed to make deals with Keith and get him to wear them more often during his fourth year.

Another thing was that Keith didn’t ever really look at anyone.

Not directly anyway.

This had occurred since Keith was about a year old. When someone was talking to him, Keith was listening but he wasn’t _looking_ at them. Not even Shiro.

Then there was the fact that Keith didn’t speak until he was over two-years-old. Not one word. He made a lot of different noises and imitated several motions when he wanted or needed something, but he never spoke a word until then. That had been Shiro’s greatest worry and it was then that he decided to take Keith to a doctor.

Turns out there was nothing wrong with his little boy.

Keith was just special, like the unique little boy he was.

The doctors had called it Autism. Other parents saw it as a _problem._

After Keith’s diagnostic, Shiro had buried himself in research and located as many professionals as he could. He learned everything he could about Autism through books, seminars, web shows, the internet and doctors and it still wasn’t enough. But he was learning and that was enough for Keith.

Shiro _hated_ the pitied glances other parents gave him when he explained Keith’s autism.

He _hated_ when people asked if Keith could be fixed.

He _hated_ that they would whisper suggestions for therapy behind Keith’s back.

It was one of the reason Shiro stopped going to several single parent functions in the first place. He didn’t need judgmental parents telling him how to raised _his_ son and tell him that Keith needed to be fixed or cured. There was nothing wrong with Keith and Shiro wouldn’t have Keith any other way.

Shiro managed to stay at home for the first two years of Keith’s new life with him, getting money from his benefits and help from his parents when he moved closer to them. However, it couldn’t last and eventually Shiro took small jobs on basecamps around them, when they needed his expertise or special skill sets. Usually he never went far, but as Keith got older, occasionally Shiro would have to travel farther and farther.

It was hard on Keith and even harder on Shiro when he traveled.

However, every time Shiro returned home he was welcomed with a small smile and a big hug from Keith and the two would religiously go out for ice cream on the days Shiro returned. Shiro’s parents were a massive help in watching over Keith when Shiro traveled and were the only other people _allowed_ to touch Keith. He accepted their hugs and allowed himself to be carried by them and no one else.

Shiro had recently been gone for almost two weeks now. Longer than he’d ever had to leave Keith before and his heart was aching. To make matters worse, Shiro had to leave the _country_ but this basecamp needed him due to a conflict with his old team. Unfortunately, several members had died in a raid and Shiro was one of the few sent to identify their bodies. He was torn between mourning his fallen friends and wanting to head straight home to Keith. Skype and phone calls weren’t enough and it was taking a toll on Shiro _and_ Keith.

Though, Shiro knew it was important to attend all of their funerals and pay their respects, which meant Keith would have to wait a few more hours.

Shiro’s parents were also attending the funeral as they had grown to love the fallen soldiers as children of their own and mourned with Shiro. Keith was with them, reluctantly dressed in a tiny little black suit and light-up sneakers.

Shiro caught a glimpse of his _cute_ little boy, seated on his mother’s lap during the last funeral of the day. He smiled when Keith squirmed out of boredom on his grandmother’s lap and he chuckled. It was hard being so close and yet unable to hug his son. Shiro wasn’t sure if Keith had seen him yet but had no doubt that he would wait until Shiro came over to greet them.

At the moment, Shiro and the others soldiers of his infantry were lined up and a salute to pay their respects to the fallen soldiers and commemorate their lives, now that they were buried. It was quiet as commands were said and soldiers were lined up, backs straight as a board and faces grim. Everyone in the audience was to remain seated until the ceremony was over and silence was asked.

Shiro closed his eyes for a second, feeling his heart beating for his dead friends when he heard several amused and shocked gasps coming from the crowd. Soon the sound of little feet pounding on the ground were heard and Shiro could just imagine a child running around.

“Daddy!”

Shiro’s heart stopped.

His eyes snapped open in disbelief _(he recognized that voice)_ and he was greeted with the sight of tiny, little Keith bolting from his grandmother’s lap and directly towards Shiro. Shiro barely had time to fall to one knee before Keith had launched himself into Shiro’s arms and Shiro’s whole body swung in a circle with momentum.

Shiro laughed, breathing in the familiar scent of apples and grass that was his son and pressed his face into Keith’s hair. Around them he could hear several “aww’s” and laughter from everyone but Shiro could only have eyes for Keith.

Keith snuggled deep into Shiro’s chest, burying his head under Shiro’s chin and grinning to himself. Around them people clapped and several cadets clapped Shiro on the back with a smile that was needed after all the pain everyone had suffered today.

It was then that Shiro realized what Keith _said._

He pulled back from Keith for a split second with tears building in his eyes and mouth open. Keith huffed at being removed from the warmth that was his father but was surprised to see tears in his father’s eyes.

“Daddy?”

Keith had spoken. _Keith had spoken._

Keith had said his very first words.

And it was daddy.

“Keith…” Shiro could only whisper, too afraid that if he spoke anymore he would become a sobbing mess in front of all his old friends and comrades (several of which feared Shiro and crying would _totally_ ruin that reputation).

Keith’s bottom lip stuck out in a pout and he stared into his father’s eyes. Gently he patted the sides of Shiro’s face with little hands, earning chuckles from everyone including Shiro.

“Why’re yo’ cryin? Is ugly.” Keith mumbled softly and Shiro wanted to cry with new joy. A wide grin broke across his face as tears finally fell from his eyes and down his cheek.

“Oh Keith.” He whispered softly and buried his face in Keith’s hair, hugging him tightly. “Daddy’s not sad. In fact, he’s very, very happy thanks to you baby.” Shiro felt Keith smile against his neck before burying deeper into him.

Only a few people other than Shiro’s parents understood the significance of what Keith had just done for Shiro and there wasn’t a dry eye in sight. Despite the sudden interruption no one, not even the Lieutenant, made to move Shiro or Keith or break up the hug. Instead they allowed the two to have their little moment and remain in each other’s arms forever.

Afterwards, Keith was rewarded with an ice-cream sundae that was bigger than his head.

Of course he couldn’t eat it all by himself and Shiro was _forced_ to help his little boy finish. By the end of the day, Keith had more ice cream on his face (but none on his hands) and Shiro didn’t know how he was going to get chocolate sauce out of his hair, but it was well worth it.

On the way home, Keith was sleeping against Shiro’s chest while his parents drove them home, occasionally mumbling out loud.

“Love daddy.”

And Shiro smiled. “I love you too Keith.”


End file.
